Flammole the Moleroid
is a Pseudoroid from Mega Man ZX that appears as the boss of Area K, a hot springs outside a cavern of lava. Characteristics As his name suggests, Flammole is a mole-style Pseudoroid. He has a stocky white frame with details in red and purple, as well as yellow lights. He has powerful arms with drills and piston-like mechanisms. As a Model F Pseudoroid, Flammole is designed to function in high-temperature environments. He uses his drills for excavation, but can also punch big holes into his enemies in battle. He is surprisingly agile for his body frame, and has the power of fire as well. Flammole channels this fire power through his arms and releases it in the form of fire balls and flame streams. Flammole is shown to be a loyal Pseudoroid. He frequently uses mining jargon in his dialogue, which suggests a Southern accent in the English version, and frequently mentions the ground when talking. History ''Mega Man ZX'' Flammole was made by Serpent from half the data of Biometal Model F, with Fistleo receiving the other half. Flammole was assigned by Serpent to dig into the volcano to make it erupt, and unearth a Biometal. However, nothing has been found by the time he is defeated by the Mega Man Model ZX, and he dies wondering if he was sensing Biometal Model W or something else entirely. Though his half of Model F is taken, he is revived for the final battle in Slither Inc. and is defeated again. ''Mega Man ZX'' manga Flammole appears in chapter 12. After Serpent announces the start of Project Haven to revive Biometal Model W and become the king of the world. He sends several Mavericks to the city to spread anger and fear for Model W, Flammole being in charge of them. Flammole holds the citizens captive in Slither Inc.'s head office so that Model W can feed on their fear and despair. As Flammole awaits Model W's restoration, he eventually grows impatient and decides to check on the Biometal, which is happy with his performance and hopes Serpent is going to promote him, unaware that Vent is using the radar of Model PX to follow him into the building. Flammole talks Prometheus and Pandora in front of the room with Model W, and Prometheus notices Vent, execute the clueless Flammole for leading him there calling him a "fool". Power and Abilities Flammole's arms, resembling cannons, can be used as both drill and flamethrowers. Flammole uses an array of fire attacks as his primary offensive, occasionally burying himself into the ground. His half of Model F's data is stored in his arms, so striking that area will damage the Biometal as well. These arms are so large that is difficult to miss them, and trying to defeat Flammole while doing so is tasking, in order to get his doll to appear on the Grand Nuage. * Rocket Digging - Flammole drills into the ground, moving to the ceilling and vice-versa a number of times. He briefly sends rocks flying as he burrows himself. * Fire Crawling - Flammole shoots a long stream of flames that turns up to the player. * Burning Glove - Flammole shoots four fireballs at different angles, each one causing a small explosion. *'Ground Break' - Flammole pounds the ground three times. The first two sends out a small, fiery eruption on the player's position, but on the last one, two small eruptions appear on both sides of the player. Only used after losing half of his energy. *'Dig Crash' - Flammole drills into the ground, moving back and forth while releasing rocks. Only used after losing half of his energy. Gallery Flammole.jpg|Flammole in the manga. ZX Chibi Flammole.png|Chibi Flammole Trivia * Flammole's name is appropriately a blend of the words "flame" and "mole". * The Biometal Flammole had sensed in Area I was confirmed by the Inti Creates staff to not be Model W, and that his statement was a "giveaway". This strongly hints that Flammole was sensing the presence of Omega, which is supported by the fact that Area K is located above Area N in the game map."By the way, the sign that Flammole felt is not Model V. It is an omake." - Part of the High-press Energy description in the ZX Tunes booklet * Although Flammole does not appear in Mega Man ZX Advent, his DNA data appears to have carried over to the Burners. * Oddly enough, Flammole is not seen to have a Biometal core in the manga. * In the manga, Flammole is the only Pseudoroid who does not even fight before he is destroyed. He is also the only one who was not destroyed by Vent. *In a popularity content done in Capcom's site to decide the favorite and least liked of the eight bosses from Mega Man ZX, Flammole won the least liked boss category.u-Capcom: 『ロックマン ゼクス』ヴァンとエールから質問４ (archive) References Category:Pseudoroids Category:Mega Man ZX bosses Category:Fire bosses Category:Male Pseudoroids‎ Category:Mammal design